IT JUST HAPPENED
by InaTiKoti
Summary: She sucked at making videos, while he was the absolute master maker of them. So how the hell did they end up becoming partners! Learn how Hinata and Sasuke ovecome their diferences, and make a video, while romance blooms along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_About this story, I just came out of nowhere. I just started typing it, and while doing so I started to come up with more until it developed into this short chapter. Sorry it's so short, but i hope you enjoy it!:)_**

**_Info about story:_**

**_Hinata: 18-college_**

**_Sasuke: 18-college_**

**_Naruto: 18-college_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_!!_**

_**Hinata's Pov...**_

Never in her life would have she imagined this. How the hell did she get partnered up with Sasuke Uchiha?! The last time she checked she sucked at making videos, while he was the absolute master maker of videos. It wasn't that she didn't now anything about videos, it's just that it didn't interest her much. There had to be a mistake, but then again the paper didn't lie. There was no doubt about it, she was stuck with Sasuke Uchiha.

Biting her bottom lip Hinata scanned the room nervously, hopefully he still hadn't noticed she was his partner, but no luck. Her eye's caught his attention, and his eyes were burning with anger. Gulping Hinata darted her eyes away, and pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying.

"And so class, now that I'm finished with my talk, how about you go to your partners, and decide what you will be doing." Depending on a teacher to save her life was a bad idea, groaning inwardly Hinata made her way over to Sasuke. All the way to his desk his fan girls kept shooting nasty looks, or vicious glares. How she wished the Wizard of Oz would grant her a wish right now.

Quickly she sank into a seat beside Sasuke trying her best to get at far as she could from him. Just when she was sure he wouldn't be able to reach out and grab her from where she sat, he grabbed her arm, proving her judgement wrong. Terrifed Hinata looked up to see burning cold ebony eyes, she knew she was going to die on the spot. His grip on her arm tightened, _ow_, that would surely leave a bruise.

"Listen, and listen closely Hyuga." She gave him her full attention, not wanting to suffer his wrath. Afterall Sasuke wasn't known for being kind.

"You better not mess this up, or you're dead, got it." Wide eyed, Hinata gulped, and nodded hastily. Letting go Sasuke turned back towards the front, and glared at Kakashi.

**_Sasuke's Pov..._**

How the hell did _he _get stuck with _her_?! Damn, that Kakashi, he just knew he had planned all this out. Turning his cold eyes back to the timid Hyuga, he examined her. It was wierd she hadn't tried anything on him, maybe she was one of those shy fan girls, but it didn't seem as though she liked him. In fact he noticed she had scooted as far away from him as possible, and everytime he would look at her she'd get a terrifed look in her eyes. In fact he was almost sure she was afraid of him.

"Hey," he coldly adressed her. Caught of guard Hinata squeaked. She hadn't expected for Sasuke to speak again, and she much rather prefer it that way.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at this stupid reaction. Assumng by her squeak he assumed she was a fangirl, afterall that's what all his fangirls did once they saw him. Groaning inwardly he glared at her. Kakashi had to put him with a fan girl. Just what he needed.

**_Hinata Pov..._**

She had no clue why Sasuke was so angry with her, but it unerved her greatly. She had just merely squeaked in suprise, and he had glared at her for the third time in ten minutes. Right now, she was sure Sasuke hated her as much as she hated him, which was a lot. Even though she was a kind, timid, gentle soul she didn't like the way Sasuke ditched the girls. After their one night stand with him it was all over. That just wasn't right.

"A-Ano, S-Sasuke-san, but what w-w-were you going to s-s-say?" Sasuke glared at her once more, now that was four.

"Hn," He turned back around, and that's how they stayed until the bell rang. If they kept it up at this standard, they were definatly not going to get any work done.

**_Nobody's Pov..._**

Rushing out of class Hinata raced down the hall, waiting for Naruto to run out of his class. After about two minutes she spotted him. Hastily she grabbed his shirt, and looked at him with anxious eyes. She needed to tell someone, and what other person then her best friend.

Seeing the nervous and anxious eyes of Hinata, Naruto gave her his full attention.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" Figeting in her spot Hinata looked around to check that Sasuke wasn't nearby.

"He's my partner," she whispered. Naruto was the only person Hinata did not stutter around. .

Naruto looked at Hinata in confusion.

"What?"

"He's my partner," she repeated. Naruto had no clue who Hinata was talking about.

"Who's your partner?"

"Sasuke," she grit between her teeth.

"Who?" Naruto hadn't heard her completely.

"Sasuke."

"Who?!" Hinata growled, and yelled out loud.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU IDIOT!!" Naruto looked at her with his mouth gaped open, as well as the whole Sasuke's fan girl group. Once they recovered they all turned to glare at Hinata.

'_It's just been one day, and my life's already ruined.' _Hinata thought, before Naruto grabbed her hand, and they ran out the school's door for their life. Hoping the rampaging fan girls wouldn't catch up to them.

**_Over with Sasuke..._**

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!! Is it TRUE?! That disgusting Hyuga's your partner?!" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at these stupid questions, and continued walking to his locker. Why did the damn Hyuga have to go, and spill the word out? Did she want attention? Man, was she desperate. Just then he felt someone bump into him. Looking down he growled at the dumbass who was stupid enough to bump into him. It was Hinata and Naruto, and they were...holding hands?

"A-Ano, s-sorry," Hinata hadn't looked up, but instead kept her eyes on the ground, and she continued to hold Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto yelled out with his usual enthuthiasum. Everyone glared at him, but more at Hinata.

0o0

Hinata's head shot up once she heard Sasuke's name, only to catch his attention while doing so.

"S-Sasuke-san?" He didn't answer her, but continued to stare. He wasn't necessarily staring at her, but at her side, she wondered why. Slowly she adverted her eyes to her side, and realized what Sasuke was looking at. Quickly her hands untwined from Narutos, in which recieved pouted lips from Naruto.

"Umm...I g-guess we s-s-should leave, r-right Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we'll see you later Sasgay!" Before Sasuke could reply, Hinata and Naruto were already running away. Luckily for both of them they school day had ended.

o0o

"At least school's over already," Naruto stated, trying to cheer Hinata up. Hinata looked at Naruto in disbelief. Why did her friend have to be so stupid? Either way, she really didn't care, at least he was trying to cheer her up, and there for her.

"Why me?" Hinata looked down at the cement gloomily.

"Why you what?" Naruto asked her, not catching onto what she was talking about. Once more Hinata looked at him in disbelirf.

"Why do have_** I**_ to be stuck with _**HIM**_ as a partner? Damn Kakashi!" She stomped her foot on the cement real hard, only to earn her a bruise that would surely develop on the bottom of her foot.

"Calm down Hina, it's just for three weeks." Naruto looked at Hinata, who was rubbing her foot tenderly.

"Yeah...three weeks of torture." Hinata looked down at her already starting to bruise foot. Was Sasuke going to cause her as much pain as ther bruised foot had, or more?

**_I hope you liked_**

**_well since i don't really have anything to say..._**

**_reviews will gladly be taken in!:D_**


	2. Family Problems

**__**

**_Okay, right now I am really exhausted from my fever I woke up with, and yeah..._**

**_Well, I decided to give you a chapter before school starts, and if any of you are reading TWO DIFFERENT LIVES, then let me tell you that it's the next story to be updated after YOUR MAID._**

**_So here you go..._**

**_PREVIOUSLY IN IT JUST HAPPENED..._**

_"Why me?" Hinata looked down at the cement gloomily._

_"Why you what?" Naruto asked her, not catching onto what she was talking about. Once more Hinata looked at him in disbelirf._

_"Why do have** I** to be stuck with **HIM** as a partner? Damn Kakashi!" She stomped her foot on the cement real hard, only to earn her a bruise that would surely develop on the bottom of her foot._

_"Calm down Hina, it's just for three weeks." Naruto looked at Hinata, who was rubbing her foot tenderly._

_"Yeah...three weeks of torture." Hinata looked down at her already starting to bruise foot. Was Sasuke going to cause her as much pain as ther bruised foot had, or more?_

_O.O.O.O_

Gazing up at the late night sky Hinata tried ignoring all the shouts that kept coming from her house.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HIASHI!! YOU CAN'T! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, AND I HAVE CUSTODY OVER HER TOO!"

"YES, I CAN HIROMI! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, IT WAS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!"

"MY FAULT?! MY FAULT! ALL I'VE DONE WAS BE A LOYAL WIFE, AND YOU GO OFF TO FIND YOURSELF BED LOVERS! IF IT'S ANYONES FAULT, IT'S YOURS!"

Hinata covered her ears, but she continued to hear the yells.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE HIROMI!!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL I SEE HINABI!"

"GET OUT HIROMI, I'M WARNING YOU." Hinata could tell her father was dangerously serious, just by hearing the tone he was using.

"I SA..." Suddenly there was a the sound of a slap, and then it was followed by silence. Tears flowed down Hinata's cheeks. _'Why did this have to happen to her?' _If they could just stop...fighting, then maybe everything could be okay. Yet, she knew when that day came they would all be dead.

Suddenly the front doors of the Hyuga mansion flew open, Hinata stopped breathing. What she saw was enough to haunt her for the rest of her life. Her mother was a huge bloody mess, and it didn't help that her father kept hitting her. Hinata knew if she didn't do something she would soon have no mother. Quickly she ran toward her parents.

"S-Stop!" She choked out between tears as she stood in between the two. Hiashi and Hiromi looked at her suprised, but then their expression turned to that of fake love.

"Hinata," her mother patted her head tenderly, as Hinata buried her face onto her shoulder. Hiashi looked at the two in a fake saddened state. He tried to pretend as if he felt out of place.

"D-Don't f-f-fight," Hinata whispered. Hiashi and Hiromi looked over at each other in regret. If only Hiashi had used a damn comdomn, then they wouldn't have to be going through all of this.

"It's okay Hina darling, me and your dad were just seeing who could yell the loudest." Hiromi tried to reason out. Hinata despretely wanted to believe that, but she knew what was really going on, she knew they weren't having a yelling contest, and she knew how much they both hated her. Why had they brought her into this world, if they didn't want her here to start with? Yet, it hurt her more when they faked their love for her.

"Hinata, I think it's best you go inside." Hinata looked up at her father, wishing he weren't there, and wishing her family wanted her, but those were just wishes that would never come true.

"H-Hai," she muttered weakly, and took her head off her mother's shoulder, and started to walk back inside. Though, when she was inside she went through her secret little backdoor she had created. Today, she was going to the park, the place were her she hadn't gone since the last time her whole family had been happy.

o0o

Sasuke hated the red covered laced cushions in his mansion, just looking at them reminded him of his mother, and the family he used to have, until Itachi massacered them all.

Throwing the nearest object into the wall, he sank down into the floor. He was just going to fall asleep on the floor today, let all his misery sink in, that is...until he heard someone yelling.

o0o

Hinata had just been strolling down the park miserably, until someone had come up behind her, and covered her mouth, muffling her screams, but fortunately the first scream that hadn't been muffled was heard.

"Let go of her," Hinata froze. The guy's voice was hard and cold, she instantly knew who it was.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"What are you doing here?" The harraser snarled. Sasuke looked at him with a bored face.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business. Now, would you unhand the lady." The harraser glared at Sasuke.

"And why should I?" The harraser snapped.

"Because I said so, and because if she dies I get an F on my report. Which, isn't going to happen." Now Sasuke glared at the harraser.

That glare was enough to make Hinata's heart stop beating. Although, the harraser didn't feel the same.

"Don't try to scare me little boy, you don't know who I am."

Sasuke chuckled, a forced one. "I could care less who you are." He snarled back in response.

The harraser looked taken aback, but he quickly recovered, and ran towards Sasuke, completely forgetting about his hostage. Sasuke easily dodged the attack that was coming, and sent a spirling kick to his stomach. The harraser was sent to ground with that kick, and Sasuke took advantage of that. Before the harraser could get up Sasuke put his foot on his chest...hard, which was enough to make him gasp in pain.

"Leave...now." His voice was grave as he raised his foot up. The harreser headed the warning and ran off as quickly as his short legs could take him.

o0o

Hinata looked at Sasuke in astonishment. He had beat the guy up in merely eighteen seconds. Sasuke was definatly not one to mess with.

"You better head back home." Sasuke hissed. Hinata's eyes widened.

"H-Hai," she started to run off, but then stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. "thank you, S-Sasuke." Before she turned back around, she gave him a genuine smile, and then started to run back home. Along the way she thought_, 'maybe Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be a bad partner'._

o.o

Sasuke was in shock over what had happened. Had Hinata just smiled at him? Maybe, it was fake, but then again...it seemed genuine. Nobody had ever smiled at him like that since his mother had died. A small smile crept up on his face.

oooooooo000000ooo**_THE END!!_**ooo000000oooooooo...**_just kidding!:)_**

**_so so so so sorry the chapter was short, I promise the next will be longer!_**

**_Review if you want more!:D_**


	3. Starting the Day

**Wow, it's been a long time since I updated! I was suprised to see the numbers of the last day I updated to be 8/13/08! **

**yes, i know it's short, but at least read it, and tell me what you think**

**well ayways...here's the new chapter...**

**(okay before you start read this...last time i updated my whole story wasn't updated, and more than half of the rest was deleted or something cuz i never found it. And i had to rewrite the other , which was more than a half ...again. So that's why this update came up so late. Sorry, and I hope yall can forgive me.)**

_**previously in IT JUST HAPPENED**_

_Hinata looked at Sasuke in astonishment. He had beat the guy up in merely eighteen seconds. Sasuke was definatly not one to mess with._

_"You better head back home." Sasuke hissed. Hinata's eyes widened._

_"H-Hai," she started to run off, but then stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. "thank you, S-Sasuke." Before she turned back around, she gave him a genuine smile, and then started to run back home. Along the way she thought, 'maybe Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be a bad partner'._

_o.o_

_Sasuke was in shock over what had happened. Had Hinata just smiled at him? Maybe, it was fake, but then again...it seemed genuine. Nobody had ever smiled at him like that since his mother had died. A small smile crept up on his face._

_**!!**_

By the time she had gotten back home her whole family was asleep, she sighed in relief. If her parents had been awake, then there would be more chaos, and she didn't want to see it. So quietly, and hastily she creeped towards her room, which was the on the third floor of their humangous mansion, they called _home._

Once she was in her room she snuck inside her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts of the past events passed through head, just thinking of it made her shudder. She knew why the man had tried kidnapping her, yet she didn't want to know. Afterall, she was a Hyuga, and to say the least that was a burden to her, and to her family. Just because she was branded with the name she was branded with the danger that came along with it, which was a lot.

Sighing once more she tried shaking off the depressing thoughts, and moving onto other ones, which led her to Sasuke. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the past current event. He had saved her, now she knew he actually had a heart. Her smile faded once she spotted a speck of blood on her rug, her parents had fought while she was gone, and in her room. Why had they done this? They knew how much she hated blood, and hated seeing them fighting, but then again they really didn't care about her, they just faked it for their name title: Hyuga. Yes, that name was a burden, and now Hinata was starting to think it would forever be a burden to her.

Taking her eyes off the spot, she slowly got on her feet, and walked over to her restroom. The only thing she could do now was clean it up, and go to sleep. Afterall, that was the only thing she could do, or so she thought.

0.0

Eyes barely in focus Sasuke tried shaking off the thoughts of Hinata, but somehow his mind wouldn't let him. He'd promised himself he never fall asleep thinking about a girl, only if it was his mother, yet now he was starting to drift into sleep thinking about a girl, who he never really talked to. What was wrong with him?!

Groaning, Sasuke grabbed one of the black pillows, and put it over his head. He was going to get Hinata out of his mind one way or the other.

o.o THE NEXT MORNING o.o

Throughout the whole gruesome process people called sleep, Sasuke's only thoughts, and dreams revolved around a girl..who wasn't his mother, Hinata Hyuga. He had broken his promise, and it was all Hinatas fault.

Frusterated, Sasuke yanked some of his smooth jet balck hair. The Hyuga was going to pay for his disturbing his thoughts. His sleep would've never been disturbed if she hadn't...smiled.

o.o

The first thing Hinata caught sight of when her lavander eyes opened were a pair of the same eyes looking back at her, which immedatly alerted all her sense, in which caused her scream. Although, it was quickly muffled by a small pale hand.

Eyes wide with terror, and curosity Hinata looked closer at the peroson, and then sighed in relief. It was merely her sister. She had expected it to be another one of her kidnappers, but then again nobody had gotten into her room since she was six. What with all the maxium security around that house, and her room, it was nearly impossible to even enter the Hyuga mansion with not even getting noticed.

Speaking of Hyuga, why was her sister in her room?

"Hanabi?" Hinata looked her sister over curious in way she wouldn't stop shaking, it was as if she were having a seizure, and that thought quickly brought Hinata to her feet.

"Hanabi, what's wrong?" Putting her hand over her sister's forehead, Hinata checked if there were any signs of a fever catching on, and there wasn't.

"Konohamaru..." Hanabi paused for a minute, and then turned beet red.

"Yeah, go on..."

"Konohamaru...kissed me!" Hanabi squealed, as she placed a finger on her lips. By now Hinata was fully awake.

Her little sister had just been kissed?! And she had missed the moment?! Oh jeez, she had promised her she'd give her tips, but then again... Hinata had never been kissed, if you counted a dogs lick on the mouth a kiss, but besides that nobody had ever kissed her. That's when it hit her, her younger sister had gotten her first kiss before her! Wow, she really was pathetic. Hinata's head sunk, and Hanabi noticed.

"Hina? You okay?" Hanabi looked at her sister in concern. She'd thought the news would cheer Hinata up as much as it had her, but that didn't seem like the case, or so she thought.

Hearing Hanabi's voice, Hinata looked and caught the concern on her sister's face, which quickly put guilt in her conscience. Her sister had just gotten her first kiss, and she was ruining it for her. Hinata had to get a hold of herself. She had to take people's feelings in consideration as well she did her own, and so Hinata dropped aside her misery, and put a smile on her face. Family came first, no matter what, that was her motto. Yet, little did Hinata know that would be haunting her future, a future that was creeping closer, and closer every day.

o0o

Seeing the bright lucid lights of the classroom was making Sasuke's head whirl in pool of colors, which he did not like...at all. It seemed to him as if he were on a drug, and he would soon pass out. Although, that didn't seem to be the case. Hinata was the whirl of colors inside his head, and to make matters worse she popped up in class when he started to fall asleep.

Immedatly his eyes shot wide open, and he mentally beat himself for it. He refused to acknowledge the Hyuga, so he did the only thing he could think of to make her think he hated her, he glared at her like as if she was another one of his fan girls that was a pain in the ass.

Hinata was scared to death to say the least when she turned in the direction of Sasuke. Why was he glaring at her as if he hated her down to her very being? It almost seemed as if he wanted to kill her on the spot, which of course frightened her very much.

Today she had decided to sit next to her partner, but seeing the look he was giving her... that didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. The best thing to do now was to sit all alone in the very back like always. Sighing, she hurried to her sit before she caught Sasuke's eyes again, and before the teacher came.

Just as she plopped herself in her sit Hinata, the teacher came into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late class, it's just that traffic..."

The glass groaned, and rolled their eyes. It was no use, they all knew Kakashi was lieing. He was ALWAYS late for class, and for known reasons...with Kurenai.

"Well anyways...everybody partner up, and start working on your projects, NOW or you all FAIL!" The whole class gasped except for Sasuke, who just glared at Kakashi the same way he had with Hinata.

Quickly the class ran over to their partners. Hinata rose her head up a small fraction, and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Unfortunatley, she came eye to eye with him, and she swore he looked like a savaged beast ready to kill her. She gulped, and stumbling a few times got on her feet, and walked over to Sasuke.

o0o

**Yeah, I made a cliff hanger! :D **

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

Hinata looked at the internet blog in front of her, and gasped as she looked at the picture. _'Was this why all the girls knew Sasuke?'_

She continued to look at the picture in disgust, and awe, but stopped once she heard footsteps entering into the classroom. Quickly, she shut the laptop, but once she looked up she caught the supicious eyes of Sasuke.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at the laptop. From now on she couldn't look at Sasuke the same, not after what she just saw.

"Why so nervous Hyuga?" Sasuke smirked as he neared Hinata, he smirked even more when he noticed the goosebumps on her arms.

Hinata clutched onto the laptop, the last thing she was going to do was let Sasuke see what she had saw.

**Hope you liked**

**At least 10 reviews for the next chapter, and if you want a longer chapter then...give me more reviews than 10! :D **

**Its all to you!**

**Cya until my next update!**


	4. Computer Problems

**Well, it's been a LOOONG time since I last updated this story or any other story, but I haven't gotten inspired so yea... really sorry about that. But please have patience, at least until I get my head into the stories, and stop straying to a new one. Currently, I'm updating one of my stories, hopefully I'll get that done soon, and post it up, but anywayz...**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR ALERTED THIS STORY!!! =D**

* * *

_**Previously on IT JUST HAPPENED...**_

_Just as she plopped herself in her sit Hinata, the teacher came into the classroom._

_"I'm sorry I'm late class, it's just that traffic..."_

_The glass groaned, and rolled their eyes. It was no use, they all knew Kakashi was lieing. He was ALWAYS late for class, and for known reasons...with Kurenai._

_"Well anyways...everybody partner up, and start working on your projects, NOW or you all FAIL!" The whole class gasped except for Sasuke, who just glared at Kakashi the same way he had with Hinata._

_Quickly the class ran over to their partners. Hinata rose her head up a small fraction, and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Unfortunatley, she came eye to eye with him, and she swore he looked like a savaged beast ready to kill her. She gulped, and stumbling a few times got on her feet, and walked over to Sasuke._

* * *

**FIRST PERIOD: VIDEOLOGY** _TEACHER: HATAKE KAKASHI_

* * *

He was repulsed, not by her, but himself. How could he be thinking of her? It was disgusting. He was Sasuke Uchiha for petes sake! The guy that could get any girl he wanted, and here he was thinking of her, while she sat beside him looking like a deer caught in a headlight. This was not what he wanted, and what he didn't want he threw away.

Yes, that's it, that's the answer. He would throw the Hyuga away once this damn stupid project was over, and he wanted it to be over quickly, so he might as well work with her and get it over with.

He turned to look at her.

"Have an idea?" He hissed.

Startled, Hinata's head shot up, and she looked at him wide eyed. Was he finally speaking to her?

"A-Ano, were you t-t-talking to m-me?" Unconciously, she pointed a finger at herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then glared at her.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He hissed once more. Hinata gulped. Screw it if she ever thought him a good person yesterday when he saved her, he scared the shit out of her!

"A-Ano, G-Gomen." Hinata looked away, and decided to take an interest in the white tiled floor, that is until Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and yanked her up from her seat, and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me Hyuga," Sasuke glared at her, as her eyes widened in fear. "We're partners, and I suggest you take part in this. I know you suck, and I would rather work alone... but Kakashi will obviously be able to tell if I worked alone. So stop being so stupid, and do something."

Frightened, and shocked, Hinata just nodded. Sasuke let go of her wrist, and pointed at her seat. Hinata quickly sat, and kept quiet until Sasuke spoke again.

"Well, say something!" Sasuke barked, and Hinata couldn't help, but squirm in her seat.

"Um.. Well... I-I was t-thinking of..."

Sasuke interrupted her.

"Your stuttering is annoying. Get rid of it, or else don't even say anything, got it." Sasuke continued to glare at her.

Hinata quickly nodded, and looked back down at the tiles, but once again she was scorned.

"And stop looking down, it's pathetic."

Hinata gulped, and slowly looked up, only to come face to face with Sasuke. She yelped in suprise, which caused the whole class to look in there direction, which consisted of some fangirls whom glared at her. Sasuke's glare intensified as well, and Hinata found herself wishing she was the chair. At least then no one would be staring or glaring at her like she did something wrong.

Slowly, the class returned to their work, but not without the fangirls throwing nasty looks at Hinata. In which, caused Hinata to sink further, and further into her seat. By now if someone was to look at her from the side, they would believe her hunchback.

Sasuke rollled his eyes at this. Sometimes Hinata could be so insecure.

"Well since you're obviously not going to say anything for awhile... I better start."

Hinata said nothing. Sasuke frowned.

"I say we do our project on movies. Ones that grab the audience attentions, that way we can..."

"That's nothing n-new." Hinata looked at the table, and everywhere else besides Sasuke's eyes. Those eyes that always seemed to be glaring at her, and for sure, would be glaring at her even more now after she had made such a comment about his idea, but unknown to her, Sasuke was looking at her, almost... amused.

"I thought so."

Shocked, once more, Hinata looked up, but fortunately this time Sasuke wasn't in her face.

"Huh? W-What do you m-mean?"

"Stop stuttering."

Hinata growled inwardly. Why did she even ask? He was obviously never going to answer her, it was more possible that she would meet the whole Akatsuki!

"What do you..." Hinata paused, she didn't want to stutter on the last word, " mean?"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata's antics, and said " What do you think I mean?"

This time Hinata allowed her growl to be heard outwardly, which caught Sasuke by suprise, a nice suprise. Now he knew the Hyuga wasn't as patient as they claimed her to be. He smirked, while Hinata's face reddened at realizing at what she had just done.

"It seems someones not as patient as they claim her to be."

By now Hinata's face was tomato red. "I...I.."

BRGING! BRING! BRRRRRRING! The school bell rang, it was time to head to the next class.

Hinata sighed inwardly, and stood to leave, she didn't want to be more embarrased than she already was, only to be stopped.

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, and he noticed her stiffen. Quickly, he took his hand away.

"We need to discuss this."

Hinata looked at him weirdly, and Sasuke quickly grasped the thought that she might not know what he was talking about.

"The project..."

A light went on inside Hinata's head, and she now understood where Sasuke was going with this.

"Oh... H-Hai, We can meet in the library in sixth period. I t-think Gai-sensei might let me go."

Sasuke raised a brow. She was going to try to get out of P.E.? _Gai's _P.E. class?! She must really be crazy, but hey, she could go for it. He didn't care. All he cared about was finishing this project.

"Hn," Was all he said before he stood to leave.

* * *

**SECOND PERIOD: ART (HINATA): **_KURENAI_** { .O.O. } BOYS ATHLETICS (SASUKE)** _GAI_

* * *

**OVER IN BOYS ATHLETICS...**

"WHY ARE YOU SO UN-YOUTHFUL SHIKARMARU?!!!"

Shikamaru groaned as he slouched further on the gym benches. He really didn't feel like getting up.

"YOU ARE 17, AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MOVED FROM THAT SPOT SINCE WE STARTED THIS CLASS! WHAT YOUTHFULNESS IS THAT?!!!!!!!!"

Shikarmaru grabbed his head with both hands. Gai was giving him a headache with all his shouting. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He had only gotten 5 hours of sleep yesterday, along with another 1 from first period today. Still though, he was tired, sleepy, and not in the mood for this so called youthfullness.

"SHIKAMARU!!! ANSWER ME NOW!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. If he wanted to block out Gai's shouting, he would do it the only way he could... going to sleep. Afterall, Shikamaru Nara was a heavy sleeper.

"SHIKAMARU!!!"

It was quiet, Shikamaru made no movement.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Gai, leaned in closer to his pineapple haired student.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU!!!!!"

Shikamaru twitched, but did not awaken. Gai sighed, and pulled at his eyebrows. This boy was going to drive him insane!

Meanwhile, over on the track, Naruto laughed at the scene, while Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was always going on, and it always interrupted their track time.

"I can't believe Shikamaru is STILL falling asleep! He's lucky bushybrows didn't come today, or he would have both of them going at him! Haha!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Oh come on! Cheer up Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and glared at him.

"Dobe."

"Hey! Is that what I get for trying to cheer you up?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he turned around, and walked over to Sasuke's track line.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Man, I feel bad for Hinata. She has to partner up with a mute emo." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, and glared at him. "Shutup dobe. I'm not emo, and if she's unlucky, then I'm more."

Naruto's bright cearlean eyes brightened. "How can you be more unlucky than her? She's already stuck with you."

Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto. "I wouldn't be talking Narutard, I'm not the one failing _art_ here, and besides Hinata isn't exactly the best student in that class."

Sasuke smirked, as Naruto frowned.

"Well, at least..."

Naruto's sentence, was cut short when Gai-sensi walked over to them with Shikamaru over his shoulder like a sack bag.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP!"

Everyone got quiet, and turned to look at Gai.

"TODAY YOU WILL ALL BE PARTNERING UP."

Some guys cheered, while other groaned, while others said nothing.

"_I'LL_ BE PARTNERING YOU UP."

Groans were heard throughout the trackfield. Gai simply gave out his bright bright BRIGHT smile.

"SHIKAMRARU WITH CHOJI!"

Choji walked over to where Gai stood, and stood still looking at Shikamaru for a while before walking over, and shouting in his ear.

"TEMARI!!!!!"

The reaction was immediate. Shikamaru jumped out of Gai's arms, and looked around alarmed. Once he realized what had just happened he looked at Choji, and let a small smile play at his lips.

"Nice."

Choji smiled back, "Come on partner!"

Once more, Shikamaru was hauled up like a sack bag, but this time he was awake.

Gai watched the two in amusement. At least he knew now how to wake up Shikamaru.

"KIBA WITH SHINO."

"KABUTO WITH WAPO." **(I could not think up another name. Haha, it sound like guapo in spanish)**

"NEJI WITH LEE."

"GARRA WITH SAI."

"AND SASUKE WITH NARUTO."

"Great, now I'm stuck with SAS-GAY." Naruto muttered.

"Narutard." Sasuke muttered back. The two smirked at each other.

* * *

**OVER IN ART...**

"Omgay! Did you hear about Sasuke and Hinata?" Karin's voice rang out like a bells around the art room, and Hinata couldn't help but turn beet red at hearing this.

"Yeah, It's disgusting, and obviously NOT true. I mean, seriously, what would Sasuke see in that weird Hyuga chick?" Sakura said aloud for everyone to hear.

Now, Hinata was mortified.

"True, she is a repulsive site." Ino added in.

Hinata tried to hide behind her canvas, but unfortunately, she was caught before she even had the chance.

"Oh look, the Hyuga witch! Or should I say bitch?" Sakura sneered. The other two giggled, as they walked over to Hinata, and closed in on her.

"We heard you were trying to put a move on my..." Sakura stopped when she noticed her friends were glaring at her, "I mean OUR Sasuke-kun."

Sakura, Karin, and Ino glared at Hinata.

"A-Ano, I d-d-don't even l-like Sasuke." Hinata stuttered out. The other girls raised a brow.

"Don't like Sasuke? Please! We noticed how close you were sitting next to him in Videology. Don't think we're stupid. We know exactly what you're up to Hyuga." Ino hissed.

An anime sweatdrop appeared above Hinata's head. What were this girls talking about?! She wasn't even close to Sasuke, heck! She's was trying to put as much distance as she could between them! Plus, why would she even want him. He was such a cold hearted jerk, a-hole, mean dodo head. He scared the heck out of her. Seriously... what girl would be attracted to a guy who scared them? Not her, for SURE!

"B-But I..."

"You're a whore." Karin stated out bluntly, and Hinata stared at her wide-eyed. Were they being serious?! Were they THAT stupid?! Wait... why did she even have to ask, tha answer was simple.. yes, they were stupid. Now, she was pissed. No one called her a whore. Weirdo, bitch, anything else, she could take, but WHORE?! No, that word struck too close to home. Hinata cracked.

The teacher watched the scene from her seat, and was about to intervene, when she noticed the change in Hinata, and paused.

Hinata started to cry, really cry.

Bulges around her eyes were now present.

All three girls stared wide-eyed, and backed away. This was a side of Hinata they hadn't seen.

Hinata quickly covered her eyes, and got up, and took her canvas with. She wasn't about to pick a fight, but she wasn't about to let herself give in either, she was simply going.

"FUCKING BITCH!!!" Sakura yelled out. Hinata winced, but kept going, until a hand stopped her from behind. Immediately, she stiffened.

"Hinata," Slowly, she began to relax. She knew who that voice belonged to, Kurenai-sensei.

"Are you okay? Do you need to be alone?" Kurenai cast a worried look at Hinata. Hinata turned around to look at her, and the quickly looked back down at the ground.

"Hai, can I go the l-libray?" Hinata tried to brush the ongoing tears away.

Kurenai looked down at Hinata in confusion. The library?

Hinata saw Kurenai's confused face, and explained "A-Ano, I have to f-finish up on s-s-something."

Kureni nodded then, and let her leave.

Hinata made her way out the door, and left to the restroom. She wasn't about to tell Kurenai where she was really going. Hinata did NOT want pity, she wanted to be alone.

* * *

**SEVERAL PERIODS LATER.... HINATA , P.E. GAI-SENSEI {.0.0.} SASUKE, SCIENCE, OROCHIMARU-SENSEI**

* * *

Getting out of P.E. had been easier than Hinata had expected. She thought she would have to endure a lecture about youthfulness, but weirdly... he just said 'yes.' Maybe it was because his most youthful student wasn't here today, or maybe he was just being nice. Either way, at least he let her leave. Hopefully, TenTen and Temari wouldn't think she had bailed on them.

Now, she was in the library, with a laptop in her lap.

She typed in her username, and password, and logged on.

She waited for Sasuke to show up for about 10 minutes, but when he didn't show up she decided to google...Sasuke.

Hinata looked at the internet blog in front of her, and gasped as she looked at the picture. _'Was this why all the girls knew Sasuke?'_

She continued to look at the picture in disgust, and awe, but stopped once she heard footsteps entering into the library. Quickly, she shut the laptop, but once she looked up she caught the supicious eyes of Sasuke.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at the laptop. From now on she couldn't look at Sasuke the same, not after what she just saw.

"Why so nervous Hyuga?" Sasuke smirked as he neared Hinata, he smirked even more when he noticed the goosebumps on her arms.

Hinata clutched onto the laptop, the last thing she was going to do was let Sasuke see what she had saw.

"Um...It's n-nothing..."

"Are you sure..." Hinata shivered when she noticed he was right behind her.

"A-Ano...H-Hai..."

"Let me see," Sasuke reached out to grab the laptop, but Hinata hastily moved it out of his grasp.

Sasuke growled.

"G-Gomen, but you're invading my p-person s-space."

Sasuke ignored her. "

"If it was nothing, then why won't you let me see it."

Hinata was silent.

"Tell me..."

His breath was on her neck. Hinata could smell him. He smelled of bark/something cinnamony/ and someting else, but eitherway, his smell was intoxicating.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and sighed, but quickly regretted it. An advantage had been made for Sasuke, and he took it.

He grabbed the laptop, and was starting to open it, when he was tackled to the ground.

He landed with an ompfh, with Hinata on top of him.

"G-Give it to me!"

Hinata grabbed for the laptop, but he put it out of his grasp.

"No." He pushed it in back of himself.

"Give it to me!"

Hinata reached out again, and Sasuke pummled her to the ground.

"What is it you don't want me to see, huh?"

Hinata stopped, and looked wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"Huh?" She decided to play it stupid.

"Stop playing stupid Hyuga, what is it you didn't want me to see?"

_'Dang! I barely started the act, and he already took notice!'_ Hinata thought.

"Well..."

"Um...well...you see..."

"Eep! What in God's sakes are you two doing?!! This is a library for pete's sake!" The librarian stared wide eyed at the two.

It finally dawned on Hinata and Sasuke what position they were in.

Quickly, Sasuke got of Hinata with a light blush playing on his cheeks, which he tried to hide with his bangs. Hinata on the other hand was red from head to toe, she could not hide her blush.

"Hormonal teenagers, hmpf!" The librarian glared at the pair, "Go find somewhere else to enjoy yourselves!" Then the librarian marched off leaving two embarrased adults behind.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED! **

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'm not really sure that a lot of people like this story... so yea.. I'm don't know If i should quit on it or not... **

**so tell me what you think**

**till then... bye! =)**


End file.
